The mafia girl
by keishaq
Summary: Serena is a successful lawyer who doesn't have time for men- her career, child are too imporant. What happens when a mafia king(Darien) is interested in her? Trouble!
1. Default Chapter

The mafia daughter

She was a successful young woman. That's what everyone told her. Beautiful, well-educated. Just starting a lawyer's career. After the university all the companies kept on calling her about the job offers they can give her! 'Which _is_ a good thing' she thought. 'At least no time for fooling around.'

"Momma, are you ok?" a child of 5 interrupted her moment of reflections.

Serena looked at her daughter with a smile. Always in time.

"And why aren't you sleeping already young lady?" she gently asked.

"Can't sleep. Can you tell me a fairytale?" the child asked with hope in eyes.

"Of course honey. Just one. And than you are asleep, ok?"

Rini was already running to her room. Serena just shook her head and followed the little girl. She looked at the child lovingly. 'If anything matters- it's her' she thought. What saddened her, was that question soon-to-be-asked. A child notices the lack of father. 'I'll tell her he died. That way she won't blame herself'

"MOMMY!" Rini looked at her mother.

"Well, it all started simply…" and before she knew it, she was telling a story of herself in a way. The child, however, fell asleep. 'Is my life so boring? Definitely not!' Serena thought with a little smile of hers.

* * *

Silence filled the room. Serena was just about to make her very last speech and she knew she was going to win it. 'These people are too scared to even think' she thought with a smile. She stood up and made her way towards the jury. That's when she saw someone on the stand. Usually the audience consisted of victim's family members, the press, or the students who wanted to become her. In the very back sat a young man, blonde long hair. He didn't fit there. A dark expensive suit, Armani shoes, nice tie, a camera in his hand. The press doesn't wear that kind of clothes. She was watching him for some time. He came on every single one of her trials, did some photos of her and just left the room. Serena knew he wasn't from the press. They usually try to ask her some questions, ask for interviews. The guy, however, never even said a word to her. She shook her head and started the speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury."

She than made a short pause, just to make sure she had all the attention needed.

"May I require you to stop thinking about emotions? Emotions are easily created, faked, forgotten. However, facts exist forever. This is what this case is about, nothing else. We all know the facts- Ms Smith tried to kill her boyfriend because she found him in a bed with another. Is that an excuse? Yes, he did the wrong thing. But tell me, if she was obsessed with him? That's a fact. Calling him everyday from home, every 2 hours. Those are the facts we are looking for."

She made another pause and looked at a woman in the jury. Mid fifties. Ugly. Horrible clothes. No taste. Single. Horrible hair color. Ugly necklace. Perfect.

"Ma'am, I just love your necklace." She said to the woman, "I love it. I saw it in a shop a few weeks ago. Will you give it to me? No? How about I attempt to kill you for it? After all, it's my emotions that count.." She gave herself a confident smile. She had them. "Thank you very much." And with that she turned around with her hips swaying. She saw the camera light's flashing. She won the case.

* * *

**That evening.**

"I _hate _these parties" Serena whispered with a fake smile to her best friend, Mina.

"I _love_ those parties!" Mina smiled at Serena

"You know I'd rather spend the time in a restaurant, talking to you about our life problems than sit here with these.." she didn't get to finish the sentence because a group of handsome, expensive-looking men walked up to them and started talking with Serena.

"Congratulations on the Smith case." Said Seya. That's the guy who is always trying just too hard. 'Can't he just give me a break?' Serena thought angrily.

"Well thank you. A quite interesting case, wasn't it?"

"Well, I just loved the 'Ms Smith, do you believe that you are emotionally stable?' 'yes, of course.' 'How many time have you tried committing suicide?" All the men laughed.

"Oh please" replied Serena with a smile "it was so easy!"

She than felt someone's eyes on her. When she looked up she gasped. The guy from the court!

**Serena POV**

Who is the-guy-from-the-court he talking to?

NO.

NO.

Darien Shields. What's he doing here? This is like the party only for the lawyers!

"What?" Mina mouths to me.

"3 o'clock, dark Armani suit." I respond.

Mina turns around interested. Until she sees him.

"What is he doing here?" she asks.

"That's what I wanna know" I say as I excuse ourselves from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously. "You're not going to ask him that now, are you?"

"I'm not stupid Mina, there is just something I want to tell you."

We hide on a balcony.

"Spill."

"We are _not _in high school anymore for gods sake! Grow up!" I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"'Cause I'm scared."

"Just because he's here doesn't mean he wants something from you. This is a _huge_ party, Sere, and believe me there are.."

"He sent someone to spy on me" I interrupt.

"What? How would you know?"

"Easily. He pretended.."

"Who?"

"The blonde guy." I said, indicating the guy with my head.

"Jadeite?" she looked at me surprised.

"If that's his name, yeah." Why is she looking at me like that?

"Mina, why are you looking at me like I've gone mad?" I add.

"Because… " she starts saying, but than stops. She sights and looks at me patiently.

"Jadeite is like _the best_ finder Darien has. He only uses him when he _really_ cares about something."

"A finder?" I look at her confused.

"A guy who finds info about people. What they eat, color of nails- anything really. Actually, everything."

"Mina, this must be a mistake! I mean why would a mafia king be interested in me?"

"Well, maybe because you are beautiful, intelligent, one of the if not the most..."

"Stop." I hiss. "That's no reason. He always chooses the beautiful.."

"Sluts? He used to, Sere. From the past month he had no woman! Imagine that! He must really care about you!"

"Mina, no offence but I don't see any reason to be enthusiastic."

"You are right.. But.." Oh do I hate the but parts! They always get me lost.

"Mina.. stop."

"Sere! He is the most handsome guy in NY, rich, actually he is filthy rich, intelligent.."

"Mina, you know who he is? He is breaking people's legs for _not picking up garbage_!"

Our beautiful conversation is interrupted by my boss coming in.

"_Ladies, ladies, ladies_. The gentlemen are getting impatient with the lack of beautiful ladies!"

"_Don't I just feel like an A+ peace of meat_" I whisper and get an elbow from Mina from that one.

"You were saying something Serena?" Andrew looks at me.

"Naah." I say as I make my way towards the 'gentlemen'. However, Andrew still manages to stop me! How dare he! I'm having the be-nice-for-the-animals day and he is already trying to stop me!

"There is this very important client waiting for you. Please, just be nice. Don't screw this up_. Please."_ When does Andrew actually use the 'screw up' phrase? My, I wonder who this person is. As I approach the boys my smile fades. What is Darien doing there?

"Serena!" Seya interrupts my thoughts. "Did you hear_ that_ one?"

"Which one?" I mutter angrily. How the fuck am I supposed to know?

"What do you call a lawyer with an I. Q. of 50?" he asks with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"_You?"_ I mutter to myself mostly. I can see Darien snicker. Ooops, he heard that.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you." Seya looks at me questioningly.

"Oh nothing." I say, make the smile no. 25 "What do you call him?"

"Your honor."

That is the moment in which Andrew must spoil my good mood which was about to begin.

"Serena, meet Darien Shields." I try to shake his hand, but he manages to kiss it tenderly. Urgh! This guy has a nerve!

I look at the so-famous guy. Yep, nicely built, very broad shoulders, handsome face. Plus, he wears the dark suit which only emphasises his aura. Oh stop it!

"Nice to meet you." Put on the fake smile Sere!

"_The pleasure is all mine, believe me_." He murmurs.

The world seems to stop. I can feel just everyone look at me. Darien is staring into my eyes while I try to do something to change the subject. Thank god Seya is here!

"You know this Jackobs lawyer? So stupid! I had a client, a guy who performed autopsies and the Jackobs guy is like 'Doctor, how many autopsies have you performed on dead people?' and my client is like 'All my autopsies have been performed on dead people.' The whole room was laughing!"

Thank you god! Thank you Seya for catching the moment!

The whole evening goes without even a word from Darien. That's not good. I've heard he is always the one to talk. Now he is just standing there, from time to time laughing, but mostly looking at me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. Wait a minute. You, Serena, cannot let some stupid mafia king take over you! Oh no you won't! The annoying thing is that I know something's coming. That's like the unwritten rule in lawyer's world. First you are introduced to the client, than you talk bullshit for the next couple of hours and after that they simply hit you with what they have to say.

A beautiful music begins to play. Some couples start dancing. I look at them with all the jealousy. But I don't have time for that.

"_May I_?"

I can see Shields looking at me. What? No. way. Nu-uh. That's however, when I receive a glare from Andrew.

"Of course."

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. His lips are against my ears. I have my arms on his shoulders. I don't like that. I don't like..

"How does it feel like to be the most beautiful _and _successful woman in New York?"

he murmurs into my ear. No wonder he always gets all the women! So sensual!

"And how is it like to be the biggest liar in New York?" I ask him with a smile.

"They told me you weren't easy."

"Who?"

"Everyone. Anyone." He pulls me even closer, if that's possible.

"So?"

"It's _good_." I'm getting a tad impatient. So fucking what that he heard that!

"And may I ask just where are you getting at?"

"Well, to get those _beautiful_ killer legs around me..."

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Get. That." I say as I purposefully stand on his foot (did I mention the high heels?) that's the moment he lets go of me, but he still manages to say something into my ear…

"If you say so._ Let the games begin my dear…_"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Any good? Please, just keep in mind that for a writer the best thing he/she can get is a review. IF he/she doesn't get reviews that means there is no use in continuing the story (if nobody's reading it..) so please, please just **write anything!**


	2. The phone

Serena looked at the busy streets of New York as she drove her car. "I just _love _the city." She thought with a smile. People crossing the streets, some walking calmly, others running. Drivers shouting at each other, the bustling of the city was a great sight for her. Some shops were already opened, others were just in the middle of doing that. Old people sitting by the park and playing chess. Kids in the busses on their way to school. People of different colors, faiths, jobs, ethics. Business people already shouting on the phone, owners going out with their pets. "Not like at home. Thankfully." She reminded herself. Her moments of reflections were interrupted by the drivers screaming swear words. She was standing on green light!

"_Love you too boys_!" she shouted from her navy blue BMW and sent a kiss to all the drivers and off she drove.

"That shut them up." She grinned. Checking her window she saw they were still standing there, a little gob smacked. She than parked next to a huge, glamorous building. "Do I look good?" she looked at her outfit- a simple yellow suit, underneath a white strapless shit, almost knee-length skirt and white high-heels. Perfect.

The law office was located at 30 Wall Street. There were a hundred and sixty lawyers in the firm. The building looked rich, it even smelled the rich. People going in looked important. They parked their nice, expensive cars and run inside the building. Always confident, sarcastic, never taking no for an answer.

"This is going to be a great day." As she was about to enter the building she heard someone calling her.

"Hi Andrew." She shouted to her boss.

"Hey there. How are you?" he asked Serena as he opened the door for her.

"Great, how about you?"

"Fantastic. A very good client wants us to protect him."

"Really? Who?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, he wants you. Willing to pay a lot of money!"

"I bet." Serena replied with a smile.

Before they even realized, they were already on the right floor.

"Gotta go and do some preparations on the Bernard's case."

"That's a good lawyer!" he said to his colleagues indicating Serena.

"Do I have any appointments?" Serena asked her secretary, Jen.

"Yeah, at 5 Mr. Bernard. Want the list of those who called you already?"

"Nah, thanks, don't ruin the day already!" Serena called as she made her way to her office. Closing the door she saw a vase with lots of white roses.

Serena POV

"What the hell?" I mutter as I see roses on my office table. Yeah, I do get flowers from my clients for working with them but this many? I walk up to my desk and take a note from the bouquet.

"_Pure. Beautiful? You are even more beautiful roses than a hundred, my angel._

_Darien Shields_."

I pull my lips together. Damn son of a.. no, I must stop swearing. Definitely. I take the vase with the roses and walk out of my office and than place them in front of my secretary. She looks at me with a smile. "He must really want you." I completely ignore the remark.

"Jennifer."

Her face goes pale, because I very rarely call her that, only when she messes something up "You _do not_… Did you hear the _not _part?"

She quietly nods her head.

"_Not _put _any_ flowers or gifts or anything that is a gift to _my _office. I don't care what it is. Just. Do. Not. Do. That. Clear?" Jen is looking at me frightened.

"Yyes." I walk back into my office, leaving those beautiful roses behind. No, they were not beautiful, they were horrible. Note to yourself- never ever buy roses again.

When I enter the office I find my phone ring. _Damn it_ people!

"JENNIFER!" I shout.

"Yes?" she comes up frightened.

"Why is the phone in my office ringing? You know I hired you so that you could direct calls, those of greater importance. _Remember_ that?"

"I'm so sorry" she is rushing towards me, "I could have sworn I connected it the right way."

"Just make sure it doesn't ring again today."

I sit back at my chair, facing the beautiful view. The city seems so peaceful. You can't see people running. Just silence. Hell, what do I expect to see on the 20th floor! Ants? You bet.

I sit there for a while admiring the view. Once you go here everyday you forget about it. They could build a wall and it wouldn't matter. I simply don't notice the beauty anymore, so why not just stick a poster to a window? I probably wouldn't notice. The view calms me down, however. It seems the moment when everything stops. You are no longer in this world, you are above it. Floating, flying. However you call it. Looking indirectly at things.

_Ring ring_

OH do I hate it when such moments are interrupted. Enough!

"JENNIFER!" I pluck the plug out of the phone.

"I don't know what happened to it" she comes in, her face red.

"Than find someone to fix it! Fine, today I'm not taking any calls! Hear that?"

She nods her head.

"You are going to have to connect the phone or the security system will switch on." She reminds me. Forgot about that.

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure it doesn't ring or _you'_ll start ringing_ instead_ of it." I say and mention the door to her. Time to get back to work.

I try working but the phone keeps on ringing. Some major error, the staff says. How can I work in such conditions! I thought about putting the phone down, but there doesn't seem a moment for it! All the time the phone keeps on ringing! Not even a second of silence!

Ok, I'll just pick up this one. One.

"Serena Tsukino speaking"

"You've _finally_ decided to pick up." A masculine voice. I recognize it immediately.

"Who is this?" I cannot let him know I recognize the voice, can I? Nah, have a little fun first, shall we?

"You liked the roses?" OH tell me I'm dreaming!

"You know everyday I get a lot of roses." Ha! Got him there!

A moment of silence. Got you there Shields!

"A 100?"

"I'm sorry but there are a few of those. You mean the mere hundred? Gee, someone is being very _humble_." Did he just growl?

"Stop teasing me my dear."

"I still don't know who I'm talking to. Mind telling me?" I say cheerfully. I got the mafia king annoyed nananana!

"Don't try me sweet. I'm more dangerous than you realize." Oh-uh. That got me scared.

"I'd like to agree or disagree, but it's a little hard with not knowing who am I talking to."

I grin. 2:0 for Serena.

"If you want to know- fine. I'm on my way." And with that, the phone goes dead. I sit there for a moment with my mouth wide open. Put the phone down. He is on his way?

Definitely not good.

I sit at my office for an hour. It's almost 2! I need to go for lunch. And he didn't come. Very good. He was just trying to scare me.

Bam! My door opens quickly and in comes a very angry Andrew. I can hear myself gulp. What did I do this time!

"Serena, do you know who has been waiting for an hour to see you? An hour?"

I look at him.

"It must be _Jesus Christ_, because otherwise I still don't see a reason for your rude introduction. You must learn to knock on doors, you know? _Just like t_hat." And I demonstrate him knocking on a desk.

"Easy. Try it yourself." I say sarcastically.

"Serena, I don't think you realize who has been waiting…"

I interrupt him.

"..._for an hour_. SO, was it Jesus Christ or not?" I look at him seriously.

"Shields, Darien Shields my dear colleague."

I immediately land on the floor. Great, the glamorous Serena Tsukino lays on the floor with her feet on the desk. Just doing great, aren't we?

"I am kind of…"

"Serena, you _must_ meet him." Andrew's voice is stern.

"There is no must with me on anything, and you know that if you say must to me, I _sure _won't do it." I look at him with contempt as I get up.

"Serena, he's going to pull the plug." That's the moment I don't know what to say. I stand there for a few seconds without saying anything.

"He can't. This company is too big and…"

"Serena, he owns the city. Hell, he owns the whole world! Finding _a little_ dirt here and there won't be so hard! He'll work something in for sure."

"Andrew, I'm sorry, I have to go for lunch." I take my bag.

"And he is going with you." Andrew looks at me confidently.

"_No_." I stand still.

"He'll get you anyway. Just go out with him now, ok? What, you can't survive an hour or two? You spent days with criminals, sitting in jail for year and you cannot stand an hour or two with a handsome businessman?" That's the problem with lawyers. They always know how to get you.

That's the moment in which Darien comes in.

"Well, well. So you _are_ here?" he looks at me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, she was very busy, sorry. You know the secretary misunderstood her.." Andrew cuts in.

"Yeah, whatever. So, can I?" Darien looks at me with confidence. His dark blue eyes, the nice crimson shirt with that black jacket. The black shoes… God, why such handsome guys must be such bastards. Whoa! Did I just think that?

"Actually, Serena must go out for lunch, maybe you can discuss the issues over it?" Andrew suggests slowly. Wait till I get a _'you and me'_ time Andrew, just wait until I put my hands on your throat…

"Works for me." Darien opens the door for me and mentions me outside. Don't kill him Serena. Wait until no-one sees that. I slowly make my way out, when I can see him walking right next to me. He takes his arm around my waist and…

DID HE JUST TOUCH MY ASS?

* * *

WOW! thank you sooo much for the reviews EVERYONE! That chappter was for YOU GUYS :) YOU RULE! thank you so much for those reviews, and please, please tell me what you think of this chappter! Want something to happen?

The rini part- you'll just have to wait till the next chapter :)


	3. LUNCH

DISCLAIMER: PETRARCH'S SONNET DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

What the hell! I turn around quickly and face him. I look at him sharply, but before I have any chance to say or do anything he pushes me into an elevator. How dare he! What does he think he's doing! He stands there, looking very happy with himself. OH, I'm going to show him.

_Thump_

I throw him against a wall.

"What the fuck was_ that_?" I shout angrily. That's when I notice that the two of us are totally alone. In an elevator. I was standing right in front of him, my hands on his shoulders. Our lips only centimeters apart. Oops. Not good.

"What? I didn't hear you properly." He whispers into my ear, his arms already around my waist. I can feel myself go stiff. Damn.

"_Always knew you were the woman who liked to be on top…_" he whispered once again, his words spelling out every single thought of his. His hand than reaches my ass, delicately takes my thigh. I can feel my skirt go up. The worst thing is, I don't mind at all. Then he takes my thigh around his waist. Before I know what's going on, he swiftly makes a twist, and I'm with my back to the wall. Oh no you won't Mr.! I quickly place my hands on his chest ( see the amusement in his eyes!) and pull him away with all the power I have. As he wasn't expecting this, he lands on the opposite wall.

"What the fuck was that?" I scream again. "I'm not your sex toy."

He takes a step forward, amusement dancing in his eyes. Those deep, almost black eyes. So dark you can get lost in them. Wouldn't actually mind getting lost in them and having him help me. O Jesus, what are you thinking!

"I don't think I heard you right" another step. And another. Now his lips are centimeters apart from mine. Damn, why can't I move?

"… because a lady never swears." He places his arms around my waist. I try to push him back, but he is too strong. I start struggling, but he's too strong. I hear a bell ring and feel the elevator stop.

_Ding_

The door opens and a couple of people walk in. Darien is distracted, and that's when I push him against the opposite wall. God still loves me. Luckily, it's a whole crowd that came in and so even if he wanted to, he still cannot get anywhere near to me. All the time he's trying to get me to look at him, but your tricks are not working Mr. Chiba! Not with me. I am not that kind of girl.

_Ding._

Damn. The elevator door opens and we are out. That's _not_ good. Definitely. I make my way to the doors, and as I reach a handle I see a hand slid right underneath mine. His hand on the handle, mine on his. He looks into my eyes deeply and opens the door for me.

"Ladies first."

I quickly let go of his hand and make my way out. It's only been five minutes and I can't stand being next to him! How am I supposed to survive _two hours_!

I look around for a taxi. As I am about to catch one, I can feel his strong arm on my shoulder. I turn around to face him, when he smiles at me.

"We'll take my car." And takes his arm around me, turning me around. Almost out of nowhere a black limousine appears. Immediately a chauffeur walks out of the car, but Darien stops him with a swift move of his hand. He than opens the door for me and walks all the way around to the other side. Gee, don't I feel important. That's his technique.

"Have you ever been to Dlaison's?"

I raise my eyebrows at that. That's the second most expensive restaurant in town. If you want to have lunch you have to apply for a reservation 5 months early!

"No." I answer, pretending to be unimpressed.

"_Perfect._" He looks into my eyes and moves a little closer.

"John, take the longest way possible." He orders the driver, than looks back at me.

"_Excuse me_?" I say getting _a little_ annoyed.

"You know the longest routs are the fastest." He says with a smile.

"And who's hypothesis is that?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine." He looks at me and winks. "We can check it if you want- drive different ways…"

"I'm not a bored rich boy, Mr. Shields." I turn around facing the window. I do not register what is outside, hell if in the middle on NY an elephant appeared I wouldn't notice! Just don't let him do anything. I can feel him looking at me, you know the way a guy looks when he wants to get your attention. And you know what I do? Yep, ignore that. Just as simple. Damn, why is he suddenly moving closer?

"You calling me a bored rich boy?" he asks amused.

I turn around and look at him, eyebrow raised. As I open my mouth, the car comes to a halt.

"I guess we're here." I say instead. God knows what this guy was about to do, and I prefer only for God to know. As I get out, I can see a huge, and when I mean huge I mean it, queue right in front of the place. I can feel Darien right behind me.

"Don't worry about that." He states with a smile and we start walking toward the entrance. A man runs up to us, looking pretty shaken up.

"Hello sir, would you like the one on the balcony, or inside?"

"Balcony would do just fine." He that takes his arm around the waist and we enter, the people from the queue looking frustrated. I, on the other hand, try not to look too impressed. We enter an elevator and I can see Darien smile at me knowingly. I ignore him and concentrate on the doors. Don't look at him. Thank god that that waiter is here. When the ride is over and the waiter leads the way, while I can feel Darien putting his arm around my waist.

HE DID THAT AGAIN!

I turn around sharply, only to see amusement dancing in his eyes. Enough.

SLAP.

He looks at me shocked. The whole restaurant seems to go quiet.

"What was that for?" he looks at me, evident anger in his eyes. They change their color almost every minute. His eyes spell out every single thought of his. Once they are deep blue, luring you, just like lion would to a prey. At other times they are lighter shade, showing the amusement. Now I know why people are scared of him. The darkest shade is the scariest, believe me! Uh-I'm already dead!

"_You know very well_." I answer, trying to look as confident as possible. All he manages to do is smile at me. SMILE? Hey, big guy! I just slapped you! Can't you at least get mad at me?

"_Feisty._" And he continues to walk. I seem to stand there for a few seconds, totally shocked. Did the mafia king just do that? If someone shakes his hand wrong he gets mad! What's going on?

"_Honey,_ are you coming?" I turn around do see him grinning at me. What's wrong with that guy? I shake my head and make my way to the table. As I sit down my breath is taken away. The view! It's only then that I notice the surroundings. We're sitting on a big balcony, and right in front of us a beautiful view of the city spreads. Jesus, I could wait those damn 5 months for that! I face the sun, enjoying its warmth. It's the spring time, not too hot, but not so cold anymore. A person feels freed from the darkness of the winter. I can see our huge park spreading ahead, the invisible, although I can sense it, bustling of the city.

"_Ekhem_." I can hear Darien clear his throat.

"I take it you like the view." I look up to see him smiling.

"Nice." I manage to say. Way to go Sere! One of the most beautiful views in the city and all you manage to say is 'nice'? Whoa.

The waiter comes up and gives us the menu. First thing I do is look at the prices. Damn, I cannot even afford a salad!

"Don't worry, it's my treat. Kind of my fault you're here, so at least let_ me_ pay."

"No, thank you."

"Come on, you know what they told you at the training!" I look at him wide-eyed. How does he know what I'm being taught at the training? 'Always say yes, and when you have to say 'no, but thank you for the offer' and they always said 'remember ladies, especially _you _Serena, let them pay.'

"Fine. But I'm doing that just because you asked." I do not look up from the menu.

The waiter comes up after a few minutes.

"What would you like, mademoiselle?"

"I'll have _ ossobuco_ and _sosaties_" I reply.

"And I will have a a_gnello alla pastora_ and _amaretto._"

"How about some wine sir?" Wine? _Oh no_. I have very few weaknesses: expensive wine, shoes and cars. He got me there.

"1879 would do just _fine_."

"How about a dessert?"

"No, thanks." I cut in, just to make sure he doesn't get my anything.

"That will be all." Darien replies.

When the waiter vanishes Darien looks at me with a smile. What's on his mind now!

"So, I guess dessert _will be_ coming later…" he states.

"Hell no. What are you talking about?" I try to play dumb. It always works.

He smiles devilishly at me.

"Maybe I can show you, if you don't know." He starts leaning forward. That's when my chair goes unexpectedly back, as far away as possible.

"You know I don't bite." He looks at me with those eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I reply. Wait, did I just say that?

"Oh, are we joining the game." Ok. Relax, just breath in and out. In and out.

"Nope." Try to look neutral.

"Oh yes you are." He states with a smile.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" I say with a fake smile.

"If you must." He looks at me already bored.

"That was a rhetorical question." I state. 1:0 for Serena. He only looks at me angrily, but I ignore him. I start talking about the basic rules of our company- those stuff is really boring. I can _totally _see him not listening, but the longer I talk the less chance him flirting with me, right? Wrong.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" I ask him. He suddenly becomes interested in our conversation. What is he planning?

"I was waiting for that question, my sweet. For one thing, you can just wrap those nice long..." but before he gets to finish my hands aims for his cheek. However, he manages to catch it swiftly.

"The same trick won't go twice with me my bunny.." and he starts kissing my hand.

"_Stop!" _I say through my teeth, "It's a public place! Stop this instant!". He, on the other hand, still kisses my hand passionately, while I with all the might I have, try to pry my hand as far away from him as possible.

"If you go out with me." He looks deeply into my eyes.

"NO." and with that I kick him in _the place _under the table. He bents in half, just by inches missing his food. Damn, so close!

"Just answer _one_ question for me" I begin, "Why me? Why of all those millions girls in NY, you have to choose _me_, the one that _doesn't_ want anything to do with you?"

Light blue meets dark.

"I've often wondered what is this 'beauty'. If it at all existed. I visited various museums and kept on wondering if all these beauties portrayed by Greeks and Romans, later Raphael and others, lived only in their heads, hearts, however you may call it. Maybe these models, maybe they were angels, maybe they were not human at all. Once I've talked to my father about it, and he told me

that every single one of us has an angel waiting for him. Some of us are too busy to notice those, others find them and live happily. There was a story about a famous Greek artist, Timotheos, who was looking for the perfect model. As he was poor, he couldn't afford the beautiful models who were very expensive. Even if he were rich, he still wouldn't use their services. He said there was something missing from them. He didn't know how to call it, looked for the right word, perhaps an expression, but couldn't find it. Once he was walking down the street when he looked into an expensive restaurant. That's when his heart stopped. He saw this beautiful girl, but she was not beautiful because of the clothes she wore- nor was it the surroundings that made her beautiful. She wore her hair in a simple plait, had absolutely no make-up on. He stood there for a few minutes, admiring the view, looking carefully. He waited until she left the restaurant with her family, followed them to where they lived. Later that night he climbed her balcony and found her not yet asleep. She wanted to scream, but he quieted her with a look. He explained his emotions towards her, asked her to model for him just one time. He knew she belonged to 'the rich' in Greece, and that he had no chances to marry her. She agreed, and off they went into the night. He stared the sculpture, but he knew he wouldn't finish it in one night. And so every single night, at 1 am, he came for her. A night before the confinement, the girl's father saw them leave the house. The very next day, when Tiomtheos came for his love, the house was empty. He knew the girl by heart, and he finished the sculpture. He became very rich, as he sold the sculpture for a huge sum of money and until the very end he kept on looking for his angel. He even tried taking whores, but they always left him unsatisfied. He died old, and tried making more sculptures, but not one sold.

Darien made a short pause.

"if you want another example- Francesco Petrarch.

The canzoniere 266

_You know well what sweetness came  
to your eyes at the sight of her  
who I might still wish,  
for our peace, had never been born.  
Remember clearly, as you must,  
how her image ran to your heart,  
there where perhaps  
the flame of no other torch could enter:  
she kindled you: and if the deceiving fire  
has lasted many years awaiting that day  
that will never come, of our salvation,  
lift your thoughts to a more blessed hope,  
gaze at the heavens as they turn about,  
immortal and adorned:  
for if your longing, so happy at its ills,  
can be eased down here  
by the glance of an eye, by speech, or song,  
what is that joy above, if this is such?'_

_But that other desire with which I'm filled  
seems to destroy the other as it is born:  
and time is flying,  
so that writing of her does not calm me:  
and the light of lovely eyes that melts me  
gently in their serene warmth,  
controls me with a rein  
against which no wit or force avails.  
What joy then if my boat has all sails spread  
if it's still dragged on the rocks  
by those two cables?  
You who free me from all other ties,  
that bind me to the world in diverse ways,  
my Lord, why will you not free  
my face ever of this blush of shame?  
Like a man who dreams,  
death seems to be before my eyes:  
and I would make defence, yet have no weapons."_

He made another short pause after that.

"Those are just the fragments, cut out from the very long sonnet. It's my favorite of all the his sonnets, of all the poetry. Most of those are dedicated to Laura. She became the love of his life, though he only saw her once." Darien made a long pause after that. I sat there, totally shocked. He was the mafia king, he didn't know poetry, art or anything like that! He had no idea of who Cicerone, Blake, or other artists were!

He keeps on looking into my eyes.

"I've once found this angel, but lost her. I've no idea who she was, where she is now, what does she do. All I know is that I'm not letting go for the second time. My dear Angel."

I sit there, not able to say a word. Not able to move. The bright sun, the mid-day air tumbling in, swirling around the flowers on the balcony, lifting their fragrances and diffusing them about the balcony. The handsome guy sitting right in front of her- the one she always dreamed of.

Ring ring ring

GENERAL POV

The beautiful moment was interrupted by her mobile phone ringing. "Damn it!" she silently cursed, and reached for the phone. "Hello?" she said, not bothering to hide the annoyance from her voice. Suddenly, the young woman's face went pale, she was not saying a word, not even

moving. Darien looked at her worriedly, wondering what it was that made her change so quickly.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." She said and click the phone shut.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go. Can you please give me your card, I'll call you, I have family issues." Darien quickly got a card out, she just snatched it away, and started running to the elevator.

"Damn it!" she almost screamed. It was downstairs. 22nd floor, was she supposed to take the stairs? Luckily the waiter stood beside her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he looked at her questioningly.

"I need to get down as fast as possible." The waiter looked at her and saw the terror in her eyes.

"There's an extra lift, I'll show you ma'am."

Serena didn't even know how she got to her car, what she did on the way, she only knew she was going to Cape Town, her home city.

Darien still sat on the balcony. He had little feelings for people, only for animals. When he was six, he was given a collie puppy. The two of them were inseparable. Half a year later the dog had been killed in a hit-and-run accident, and when Darien's father asked offered him another dog, Darien refused. He never had any animal after that.

From when he was young his father knew his son was made for The Job. He was tough, rarely trusted people, he was like born for this. From when Darien was very young, his father- Michael, the capo of the Mafia, started teaching him things. Darien grew up and this things seemed like second skin to him. That is, until his father died from lung cancer, when Darien was sixteen. Although young, he fought battles with those who wanted to take over. He inherited lots of money. His father always told him "Make sure they know what respect is, make sure of it once and clear." He saw the way his father did it, and copied. In the very beginning he had to be tough. He killed for nothing. But that's how you get respect where you live. People were scared of him, never dared him. He liked it that way.

He knew that high school was not enough for him. He kept on studying, even more then before. He finished finances at Harvard. Thanks to that, the business improved. It kept on growing and growing, to everyone's surprise. No-one expected that teenager to take lead, but expanding the business was just unbelievable.

His mother died at birth. He blamed her for a long time. She left him. It was always him and his father against the world. Once Darien found a big photo album in the cellar. He started looking through the photos. His parents on the wedding, or his mother cooking while his father was reading the newspaper. Their honeymoon. Vacation in Paris. When Darien asked his dad about women. _"Darien_" his father called out from kitchen, "_when you marry, your wife must not work outside home. You must make enough money to keep your wife well. Women must be loved and cared for."_

One day Darien found, again, in the cellar, a piece of paper. Little did he know such a tiny paper would change his life. He opened it slowly and read the paper about 300 times. He sat there, didn't believe what he read. He didn't know how much time he spent there until his father appeared right beside him. Darien looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "The papers were delivered by your mum." His father started explaining, "I didn't care for her too much. I started caring, when she was already gone. Don't make that mistake son."

"What happened to Serena?' he asked himself. He only knew she got a phone call from someone and was gone within seconds. He knew she didn't fake it, her angel face changed immediately. When you met her, you'd think she'd be the 'sorry-for-everything' type of girl. He saw her once, on a party. She did look like an angel- blonde hair, blue eyes, but there was something more- there was a sense of independence about her that stirred something in him. When he walked close to her, heard her voice he knew he was wrong. She was feisty. Challenging each of the men. She didn't even give a damn they could ruin her future. She was straightforward, talking what she thought. He just had to know everything about her. The very next day her file was sitting on his desk. The surprising thing was that the file wasn't full. There were some things missing. He checked her bills, people called her, people she called. Read the books she read. He knew she wasn't from NY, but why for the past 6 months no-one from her family called her- he had no idea. She had few friends, but with those she met lots of times. Maybe her family was dead? _'What is there behind you, Serena?'_ he asked himself. Only one way to find out. He got his mobile out.

"Jed? Get me the no' that last called her." A moment of silence. "mobile, just a minute or two ago." With that he hung up. "One way or the other I'll get you. Just a matter of time when you'll need me." And with that he left the restaurant.

SO? What do you guys think? I know the poetry thing felt weird, but hope you liked it. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews. Now I guess I have to answer some questions.

I don't know how long this story will take, sorry.

Books4ever- my mistake, sorry. I'm not from the US, so I apologize.

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Hopeless Dreamer 1125,dollbaby jess (I'M HONOURED!),Dark Hime,Lil' Raven,Tommeegirl21210, Chibi Tsuki(KNOW WHAT YA MEAN!),Books4ever, bunnybunny , Rena Moon

AND TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS. ANY SUGGESTIONS? GO AHEAD!


	4. holidays

She had no idea how she got in her car- whether she took a taxi, run- for all she knew she could have killed someone! She found herself sitting in her car, driving 150 km/h outside the city already. She was not looking forwards to her destination point.

Cape Town was a small village an hour away from NY. One would say it was perfect- small houses, a local school, beautiful creek in the forest nearby. Everyone knew each other. Serena grew up there and she hated it. She had an older brother, who was 'the favorite' in the family. He was the intelligent one. No-one forgot his birthdays, when he needed money he always got them. For birthdays he received loads of money, books while she received make-up applies. She tried telling her family that she'd like books instead, she loved to read! They would never listen- she even remember what they always told her- 'You are just a woman. Concentrate on getting a husband.' She grew up as a stubborn child. When they told her to open something, she would close it. If they told her to laugh- she would cry. She quickly closed herself from the world, not allowing any man to get near as she knew it would probably end with a marriage. She hated those stupid girls, putting loads of make-up on, caring about clothes only. Boys were interested in her, but she never showed them her feelings.

There were only 2 people who helped her a lot- her aunt, Irene, and her cousin- Mina. Irene always helped her, told her if anyone in the world would become someone, it surely would be Serena. Nevertheless, it was hard. Everyday she would close herself in her room, take out books from under the bed and read. When her parents would want to come in she would hide the books quickly.

After a while she grew tired of being always alone. No friends, nowhere to go when she wanted to. She started going to NY- she loved the city. People who had no idea who she was, and they didn't even care! How much she enjoyed that! She started going to clubs, partying. Her parents didn't realize what was going on- she always told them she was going for a sleepover at her friends. They were too happy that she was going to someone's house, so they didn't investigate.

One night, in a popular club, she met a very handsome guy. At school she hated the fact that she was one of the only ones to be a virgin. He took her home, both were so drunk! She woke up in the morning with a naked man lying next to her. She got up, found her clothes and got herself dressed. Before she knew it, she was already out the door, out of NY.

After a week or two she started feeling bad- throwing up, gaining weight, feeling dizzy. After a while she decided to go to the doctor. She expected he'd tell her she had cancer, or have another horrible sickness. When the doctor told her what was wrong with her, she starting laughing. 'Good one' she told him. She kept on laughing until she saw his serious expression.

She started wearing loose clothes and decided not to tell her parents about the baby. They kept on telling her to stop eating so much, because she was getting fatter and fatter. 'No man will want you' she remembered them saying. Each night she kept on starring at her stomach and wondering for just how long she could hide that little secret of hers. When the baby was 6 months she decided she couldn't hide it anymore. She went to the graduation, received her diploma. She had to tell them.

That's when hell started.

She remembered her tears, the screaming. She tried explaining, waited for 2 days for her parents to cool down. They kept on telling her that she wouldn't achieve anything, she would not raise the baby, she was the shame to the whole family. After 2 days, she packed her bags and left.

It was hard work. She got accepted to a prestigious university. Years flew by- Serena kept on studying, working as a waitress and raising the baby. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and start crying. What if they fired her? Every single pair of shoes she bought was a huge pain to her. She looked jealously at those rich girls on her university- they dated nice guys, met over coffee, went to clubs, parties. She, however, was stuck in the café, or at home studying. Once she they saw her waitress- she remembered the looks she received, the laughs, remarks. She could feel them look her up and down, laugh loudly. 'Don't let them get to you. Be tough. Show no feelings'. There were times when she wondered if she could do it all. She was getting tired- practically no life, working just enough to keep her and the baby alive. She knew the reward would come- she just had to work hard. And it did. She got accepted to one of the most famous companies in NY! After a few weeks she moved away from the cramped apartment.

* * *

She sat in the hospital. Tears were threatening to fall, but she ignored them. 'Why hadn't they put her in the hospital earlier?' she thought angrily. Irene was found in her kitchen, lying on the floor. No-one knew why she fainted. 'Yes, she had been feeling bad lately' confirmed Serena's mother. 'But you see, she never told us it was that serious.'

"Excuse me?" she heard someone close to her. She looked up to see a doctor looking at her.

"Are you to Ms Tsukino?" Serena nodded her head, afraid of the voice that would speak.

"The patient woke up. She wants to see you." Serena was already on her feet, running to the room.

When she opened the door, she didn't know what to say. There, in a bed, lay a wreck of a human being. Her aunt was all pale, her lips almost the color of white. Serena could not utter a word.

"Serena." Irena stated.

Serena run to the bed and took her aunt's hand softly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Serena, I'm sick. I'm not going to live any longer. They give me a few days, maybe even hours." She made a short pause after that. "Just wanted to say goodbye to you. Don't cry my child." It was only than that Serena noted the tears streaming down her own face.

She sat there next to her aunt for the next few hours. Both sat there in complete silence, enjoying it immensely. Suddenly, she felt her aunt loosen the grip on her hand.

"Serena…" she started, but Serena was already out the door shouting for anyone to help her. She turned to her aunt once again.

"Don't worry…" but Irene looked at Serena, quieting her with a look.

"Remember, Serena, I'll always love you. NO matter what." And with that she closed her eyes. The very second a herd of doctors came in, started putting new equipment. Serena just stood there, not daring to move. She slowly made her way back into her car.

During the ride home she thought about her family- how they still called her, how she would always put the phone down. She knew they only called her to get some money, which she now had. She wouldn't let them get near her daughter.

She parked her car near her office and made her way to see Andrew.

When she came into her office she saw one thing: a vase, with magnolias in it. She slowly made her way to her table and took the card attached to them.

"Lunch was great. Just a bit short, wasn't it?

Waiting

D.S.

PS. Did I mention the fact that you are so beautiful?"

She than took the vase and was about to head for the secretary's, when she noticed her phone was not put down, and she could hear Sara talking.

"…and you know he brought this huge vase of flowers, magnolias, and smiled at me! I'll be the next one he'll send flowers to! Well, anyway, did I mention his smile! Darien looked at me and, you know, asked if he could put those in her office! How could I refuse!"

Serena shook her head and headed for the door. Sara was still chatting, laughing. That's when she noticed Serena and went pale. Serena just looked at her secretary, face blank.

"Tell me, what were those flowers doing at my office?". Serena looked at Sara. As a lawyer, she dealt with lots of lies. Those people on the stands- after a while you notice which ones are lying, and which ones are telling the truth. Sara's back was straight- that meant she was trying to look professional. She tilted her head forwards- trying to look responsible. She put her hands as though praying. Even if she hadn't heard the conversation, she'd notice.

"I don't know. I didn't let anyone in." She looked at me confidently.

"Are you sure, Sara?" Serena asked, 'your last chance, don't fuck it up.'

"Why, I don't know. There was this moment when I turned around and I heard someone run, but I when I turned around no-one was there!" she looked at Serena, her eyes growing wide.

"Now I know! I'm so sorry!"

Serena smiled a little.

"No worries. Ami" she looked at the other secretary who always did paperwork. Serena remembered the girl when she was being interviewed- very humble, definitely not loud. She talked with the girl for 30 minutes and saw all qualities she liked in a person- the girl was royal, honest, would never lie. 'Time to check if I was right about the last one.' Serena thought.

"Tell me, is that true?"

Ami looked around nervously. If she lied, she could gain some respect from Sara, the girl who always thought Ami was worse, or she could loose the job. If she told the truth, people would start hating her. She looked straight into Serena's eyes. Something told her not to lie.

"I .. I saw Mr. Shields walking to your office." Serena could tell Ami was nervous. But she wasn't going to let go.

"I kind of noticed that too, you know I got the flowers." Serena said sarcastically, still not letting go of the subject. "What I was asking was whether you agree with Sara?"

Ami took a deep breath in.

"No, I don't agree." 'That's it. I'm going to die.' Ami thought. When she looked at Serena, she saw something in her eyes she could not quite identify. Was it Serna being proud? Ami shook her head, 'Serena doesn't mix work with private life.' Everyone knew that. She kept those two separate. Whenever someone tried to make her connect those- she'd get furious.

Serena felt proud. She smiled, a smile that would surely deceive Sara. She took the receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello? Floor 22, please send 2 guards immediately" and with that she put the phone down. Sara looked at her boss questioningly.

"You can pack your things up now. You are officially fired."

Sara looked at Serena surprised.

"You cannot fire me! You have no right to do that! I turned around, I didn't see him! I'm only human, I don't have eyes on the back of my head!" she started shouting.

That's when everyone in the office sweat dropped. Shouting at Serena, when she was _obviously_ pissed off, was definitely _not_ a good idea.

"Try me, just _try me_." Serena said calmly, but everyone knew the storm was yet to come.

"You _seriously_ think I wouldn't check the security cameras? You think anyone will employ you after I will make a huge thing from this? I do not accept only a few things, lying being one of them. You didn't put the receiver down." The whole office was quiet. A small ring was heard and two security guards came in. Serena turned her head towards them.

"Make sure she packs her things up and note that she no longer works here." She turned on her heal and left.

When she entered her office again she sat down. 'I've got to get to Andrew and tell him I have to take a day off.' As she was about to rise, her door was opened violently and she saw a very angry Andrew. He slammed the door and made his way to Serena.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE THE LUNCH WITH SHIELDS, YOU ALSO COME IN 5 HOURS LATE! A VERY IMPORTANT CLIENT HAD BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR 3 HOURS! THREE DAMN HOURS! AND NOW YOU JUST COME IN AND FIRE A SECRETARY!"

Serena suddenly felt a weird emotion flow through her. She knew it very well. Her emotions were like a glass- keep on putting the drops in it, nothing happens. But drop one more drop, even the tiniest and the whole water goes outside.

"FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE WITHOUT KNOCKING" she started as she stood up and made her way to Andrew. "AND YOU SET ME UP WITH A CLIENT WHO HAS NO FUCKING INTEREST FOR ME AS A LAWYER, A MAFIA KING WHAT'S MORE! YOU KNOW MY RULES ANDREW, YOU KNOW THEM VERY WELL. WHEN I CAME HERE I MADE THEM VERY CLEAR! A FEW HOURS AGO I RECEIVED A PHONE CALL FROM MY AUNT, WHO AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW FROM YOUR DEAR GIRLFRIEND, MINA, AND NOW THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS FUCKING FAMILY THAT I DON'T FUCKING HATE IS DEAD!"

Andrew stood there speechless. Serena always liked to keep things cool. He had never seen her explode like that. He was just about to open his mouth, but Serena was ahead of him.

"PLUS, THAT CLIENT IS DARIEN'S! HE IS INVOLVED IN MURDERER OF 5 FUCKING PEOPLE! THE SECRETARY LIED TO ME, DIDN'T FOLLOW MY ORDERS SO IT'S EITHER ME OR HER, YOUR CHOICE."

Andrew stood in place, not even moving.

"Take four days off. I don't want to see you until Monday. You don't have to take the Bernard guy." And with that he pulled her outside her office, locked the door and mentioned her outside.

Serena stood there gob smacked. Andrew never gave days off that easily.

"I'm _fine_." She said quietly.

"Serena, I'm giving you four days off. Be happy. You know I never do that."

When Serena arrived she found her front door opened. she started getting scared. Burglar? She quickly got in and looked around only to find 3 huge suitcases in the hall. That's when she heard Mina.

"Quickly, before your mummy arrives." She than heard a few footsteps and Mina appeared right in front of her.

"Oh great, you're already here_! Let's go_!" she exclaimed happily.

"You know you should go and meet your psychiatrist, Mina." Serena said sarcastically.

Mina, amazingly enough, laughed.

"I packed up your things_. Let's go_!" mina screamed happily.

"You know you are acting worse than my daughter_. Go where_?"

"_Our summerhouse!"_ Mina said as she grabbed 2 cases and made her way towards the exit.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's one thing I know for _sure!"_ Serena shouted as she sat down at her sofa.

"STOP THE CAR!" screeched Serena. Mina slammed on the brakes and looked at her cousin angrily.

"What? Tell me, what is it again?" but she found herself talking to a passenger seat. "Whoa?" she muttered, but than felt a hand pulling her out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Mina looked at Serena, clearly annoyed.

"You are driving worse than my grandmother. Now get your ass to the passenger's seat."

"Your grandmother is blind, Sere."

"Can you see the point, blonde girl?" Serena said sarcastically.

"SERENA!" Mina shouted angrily. She had had enough! All the ride Serena kept on whining, when that didn't work she shouted, pretended to cry (she even tried to look like she was dead) but Mina had known better.

"Not my fault you are so _clever_."

"I'd like to remind you of the fact that your hair color is the same as mine."

"To every rule there are exceptions."

"MOM! AUNTIE, STOP IT!"

The two blondes turned around and looked at the child. Rini's eyes were red, her eyes puffy and her she was hugging her knees as though it would help.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Serena said as she caressed the child's head, "we'll be there soon. Mommy is just a little pi… nervous."

The whole ride the girls were quiet, they didn't even bother to turn the radio on. 'How do I get myself in the situation when I don't control my emotions at work, start fighting and shouting in front of my Rini? Maybe, overall, this trip is a good idea?' Serena thought sadly. She had no idea.

"Mommy! Can we go horse riding?" Serena, who lay on the grass, sunbathing, turned around to face her daughter.

"In an hour, ok sweetie?" at first Serena hated the idea for going away from the city for a couple of days. She simply hated when someone made her do something saying 'it was for her own good'. She was the one to decide that, not anyone else for god's sake! This one time, however, she had to admit she actually liked the change. Although this 'so-un-city-like' village reminded her of her childhood more than she'd like it to, she didn't remember when was the last time she actually had holidays. She was always busy- just putting a brick every day, just to build a little house of their own. One wrong move, one wrong brick in the wrong place, one day of laziness and the house would fall apart. And she knew she would never be able to build it again, not in the way she'd like to. She'd probably get back 'home', however you can call _that place,_ become a waitress at the local 'café', which would not be a café, just a place pretending to be one. Because you see, a café is a place with these nice comfortable sofas, a place where you can calmly drink a coffee, perhaps have a zig._ Not_ a place where plastic chairs surround plastic tables, _not _a place that could be as well McDonalds_, not a_ place were old drunk guys grab waitress's asses, smiling with no teeth at all. Rini, however, would eventually find a nice husband, become a housewife, her life would be an everyday routine. Make breakfast for children, clean the house, make laundry, dinner.

Serena would never allow that.

"Mommy! Can I ride that one, please?" Rini ran up to a horse and turned around to face her mother. Serena tried to hide a smile- '_Already ambitious, my little baby_." The horse was all black and Serena had never seen a bigger one!

"How about this one?" Serena asked and showed her a pony.

"Why not the black one?"

"Because I'm taking it." She looked at her daughter with a smile.

"I knew that."

Serena laughed. 'She is so adorable.'

"Well, than, let's go!"

Serena looked around happily. The sun was shining, she could feel its warmth on her skin. She left Rini at the paddock, she needed a little time for herself.

It wasn't a time for thinking. That's why she loved this- absolutely nothing to worry about- 'Just me myself and I against the world…' at work, she had to think all the time. _Who killed who, who raped who, 'where is the motive?'_ the voices sung in her head. That's why she enjoyed such moments.

That's when she saw a beautiful, huge meadow in front of her. It looked like see- the wind made it wave, just like a see. That's what she's been waiting for.

The horse let out a wild sound and Serena started galloping, not caring about the speed. It was dangerous, but how fantastic! Thousand colors blurred beside her, the wind on her face, almost tearing her off the wild animal. She could feel the horse going crazy, she felt him loosen up. She knew he probably didn't have much chances for that sort of speed. To let go. Without consequences.

In the corner of the eye she saw a horse with a rider speeding to her. She was trying to recognize the face, but she lost the balance.

WHAM

She could feel her back arch back as she hit the ground. Huge pain spread through her body, like a gigantic wave. She saw the sky, totally unaware of what was happening. Out of nowhere a horse appeared next to her and the mysterious rider jumped off the horse.

"Serena, you ok?" she looked into the bluest eyes ever. She couldn't mutter a word! 'Get a grip on yourself, idiot!' she thought angrily and tried getting up, but the moment she did she felt her head go dizzy and was about to fall again when a pair of arms caught her.

"I'm so sorry.." she started but when she looked at the man, she was at the loss of the worlds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" her head felt dizzy no more, the man however looked at her with a smile.

"I see you are well _now_."

"You still didn't answer my question. _What the fucking hell are you doing in here_?" she yelled as she moved a step away from him.

"Vacation. What, is it _illegal_? You're the lawyer here." Serena growled in frustration.

"And you just _happened _to go to a village without a _5 star hotel_? _The mafia king_?"

"OH I see you are very happy with that!" he said with a fake smile. "A guy needs vacation, you know."

"_Bullshit_."

"Just keep on talking like that and you'll be going home on foot." Serena looked around. '60 km? Great. Just fantastic.'

"Fine. See ya." She started walking when she felt his hands around her waist, her going up in the air and she saw the ground moving.

"What are you doing!" she yelled angrily. He swung her over his shoulders! 'How old are we?'

"Getting you home."

"I can walk by myself."

"_60 kilometers_?" he sounded amused.

"_You bet_." She said as she started wriggling out of his arms.

"Oh, we _cannot _allow that to happen _my princess_." He said with a smile. "What if you faint? You surely do not want _your daughter_ to worry, do you?"

Serena jerked her head. He put her down, but before he managed to do anything she kicked him in the shin and started running away.

* * *

I absolutely hate this chapter. I don't know why I'm publishing it then, but nevermind. The plot will be coming, just need to show you the characters.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! So sweet you guys :D

Special thanks to

Tommeegirl21210, Lady Isis,Hopeless Dreamer 1125, madam hawke( i enjoy critisizm, just a little but thanx), Secret Heart  
bunnybunny, **dollbaby jess **

Secret Heart  
There was this book I've read- "A time of angels". Can't remember the author at the moment, but if you look it up at it'll sure appear. I know it has nothing to do with the story- no mafia there for sure, but the language there, the whole book is FANTASTIC!

BTW, someone asked - I'm from Europe. PLEASE, DO REVIEW! You can make a difference to my little life :P


	5. Ouch

And I ran. I'd never thought I'd meet a guy like him. He's sexy, intelligent, knows what he wants. But what if it all doesn't prove to be 'the' thing? Rini will get her hopes up, get disappointed, I'll be in trouble because, just in case you forgot Sere, he is the mafia king!

Can you risk all you've achieved?

Can you risk Rini's happiness?

Can risk your career?

Can you risk your job?

Can you risk your independence?

Can you risk all those things for a thing you are not even sure of?

Not after all that happened. Not after Rini, the pain, the anger. I'm not saying she is something bad that happened to me. Actually, she is the best that ever happened. I don't have to go through all those things again. I don't have to do that. I can make decisions for myself. I thought I was over these kind of things! I'm no schoolgirl anymore!

And I ran. The best instinct.

Suddenly I felt myself in the air and on a horse. I turn around only to find him. Starring back at me. The horse stops and we jump off it. We are back on the ground. Just the two of us. _He has not done anything to you that you have not make up for him_. You never asked him to do all those things. I look at him, only to find an ocean staring back at me.

"What is _wrong _with you?" he looks at me, this time a storm in his eyes. Ouch.

"You know I've been asking myself this question for _years_ and just a few days ago I went to see a doctor and he discovered my problem! I'm a psycho!"

"..quite interesting. 'Cause you know, after all that 'I can run' I would have thought you were _scared_." He said confidently.

Oh_, bring it on_ Shields, just bring it on.

"Oh, don't take this personally, or you know what, do. Do take this very personally. Why do you think I should be scarred of _you_?" I love mocking him.

"OH, I don't know.." he smirks and starts walking slowly, as if analyzing what I said.

"Maybe because.." he keeps on walking, and finally stops when we are only millimeters away. I can smell the perfume he uses- Armani, the ones I adore, I can feel his cool breath on my cheek. I watch his lips as he was close enough to kiss me.

"You cannot move right now?" he barely whispers, the forest seems to have gone quiet. The birds belt no more songs out. I bet he could hear my heart pounding so heavily against his chest. I bet he could read my thoughts. Otherwise, _how_ would he know?

"You could do this on your own. Of course you _could._ But, wouldn't you enjoy having someone else around? Someone, who would from time to time bring breakfast to bed? Someone who would make romantic dinners? Someone to pick up Rini from school? To hug you when you are sad? No more 'where is her daddy?'"

His lips only millimeters apart, my mind thousand miles away. What if? When I was just about to give him the answer my horse came running.

I quickly got myself out of his hands, out of his reach.

"Thanks for the ride." I mounted my horse and rode away.

As I arrived I saw what I feared the most- my mother talking with Mina. NO, I'm not jealous of Mina, but what that means is she'll soon notice me and Rini, and I certainly wouldn't like my daughter to..

"SERENA!" too late. Time to deal with the devil herself.

As a child, I had not been given to confidences. Self-contained and quiet, they never expected 'anything big' from me. When Mina told them I was a well-known, respected lawyer, chosen out of hundreds of applicants, they were in a frenzy. They started calling me, which I hated. When I got pregnant, when I needed them the most they weren't there for me. I even remember mother's words- 'You are my daughter no more.' Now, when I had money and fame they suddenly decided to love me again! How nice!

"Irene." I managed a cold reply as I got off my horse, only to find Darien doing the very same thing. He got here pretty fast!

"OH, darling you mustn't speak to me that way! Like I was an anonymous person to you." She looked at me, laughing nervously.

"But you _are._" I said with no affability at all.

For a moment I saw something in her eyes. It was surprise, an unexpected 'something'. She was waiting for the moment when I would laugh. I knew it would never come.

She looked hurt. The kind of look someone gives you, as though you killed somebody's daughter. But wait a minute- she did. 6 years ago, she did that.

"And who is that gentleman next to you? Your husband? I'm Serena's_ mum_, but you can call me Irene." She gave him his hand, while he kissed it.

"_You _are her mum? I thought you were her _sister!_" How lame is that? Ladies and Gentlemen, tell me_, how lame is that_?

Irene laughed exultantly, her cheeks red.

"I'm just her boyfriend," WHAT? "_at the moment_ of course." He added with a wink.

What did he just say? What did.. Oh, I'm going to kill the fucker!

"I am not your daughter, you said that 6 years ago" I said to my mother, trying to remain as calm as possible, "and this _creature_, is not my boyfriend, nor my husband and _never _will be _anywhere _close to the two…"

"She likes to call us lovers." Darien mocked.

"DON'T YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Damn it Serena, keep it cool, keep it cool.

"He's my client, or rather _wants_ to be one. That's _all_." I turned on my heel and left the two of them. I found Rini, now the important mission is to get her out of here and leave. I could still hear the woman talking "Darien, you should come over to dinner..."

My pink-haired girl keeps on asking me about the scene. 'Who was that man mum?' 'Who was that woman, the older one?' What was I supposed to say? There is absolutely no need for her to know such things. It would do her more harm than good. Maybe one day I will tell her. when she will be ready. As soon as we got back home I decided I needed some time for myself. A forest will work nice indeed.

The evening came very fast. It was warm, the sky braiding yellow at the edges. I could still see the turquoise color of the sea. There were still pleasure boats on the water, little white speedboats leaving a wake like a kite's tail and pedal boats, flat as plates, bobbing on the surface. Still, I have the forest all for myself, the path spongy from recent rain, the grass greener than ever. The forest was not moving at all- from time to time I could hear tiny wings fluttering about in the air. I suddenly felt something brush my legs. I turned around and looked at my leg. I gasped. A kitten! What is such a small kitten doing here? In the middle of the forest? A black fur ball looked back at me and cried. I slowly took her into my arms.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" the creature looked at me, her big yellow eyes looking back with a predatory gaze. She jumped off and sat next to my leg.

"Silly cat." I said and looked at her from above. She just sat there. I continued walking, the cat right behind me. Maybe it's a wild one, she surely likes it here.

When I finally decided it was time to get back, I found the cat still with me. I took her in my hands again, this time she didn't seem to mind.

"Want to live with me? You know I have a daughter. She'd love you. Would you take care of her?" The kitten, however, didn't do anything. She just sat there, in my hands, a ball of fur.

"Fine than."

As I got back home, all the lights were out. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, when I saw four people sitting over there.

"SERENA! Where were you?" Mina was already by my side, hugging me. "We were _so_ worried!"

That's when I saw the other 2.

"Ray? Lita?" we haven't seen each other from the beginning of the university!

"What are you doing here?" the two threw their arms around me.

"Mina said you needed some help, so here we are!" Ray exclaimed, her arm around my shoulder.

"I assume you've met Rini?" I looked at my friends happily.

"Finally, we did" I exchanged a smile with Lita.

Rini, on the other hand, sat at the table, looking at a pile of photographs. I walked up to her, finally remembering the gift I brought her.

"Mummy, these pictures are so nice!" I looked at the photos she was holding- me in the university, in a bar, at a party. Those were when I was still pregnant.

"Mummy, why isn't daddy at any of these photos?" the child looked at me, tears in her eyes. That's the moment the kitten should say hello, that's the moment.

"Honey, I have something for you!" Rini turned around, her eyes gleaming. When she realized what I was holding in my hands, a squeal of delight escaped her lips.

"_A kitten_? Mum!" she threw her hands around me and took the kitten in her arms.

"What will we call her?"

But I already had a name.

"_Indépendant._"

After Rini went to sleep, with the little fur ball right next to her, I knew it was 'the time'. The time of questions, very serious ones. A moment of silence filled the room. Mina was the first to brake it.

"You know _he_ called 30 times?"

"You know I didn't bring my cell phone with me?" I made my way to the kitchen and opened a glass of wine. I started pouring wine into glasses.

"You know he called _me_?" she answered back.

_Crash_

A glass slipped from my hand. I didn't even bother to look at it.

I closed my eyes. How did he get our phone number here, in the middle of nowhere? I've no idea. Ray smiled at me knowingly.

"She likes him?" with an unflagging optimism, Mina answered

"Of course! Why do you think she tries to get away from him!" my eyes grew wide, I knew I didn't want to talk about this. Change of subject.

"Ray, how is it with the Tom guy?" I said with all the calmness I could gather.

Ray, however, knew my games and smiled devilishly.

"It's your night tonight. You _have_ to tell us everything."

I don't even know why, but that annoyed the hell out of me. I found myself out of breath. Lacking any energy. Without optimism. Lifeless. Do I have to do anything in this world?

Do I have to stay happy all the time? Do I have to smile, pretend I'm feeling all right, when I'm _obviously _not? Do I have to keep all this weight on _my_ shoulders? Do I?

"I have to do nothing. I can do it, I may want to do it, I may feel like doing something. But I certainly don't have to do anything." I said bitterly. I let the silence hang in the room, enjoying it being intense.

Mina looked at me hurt. "You know we are your friends."

"That is it, my dear friends." I answered bitterly.

Out of nowhere the kitten appeared. I took my wallet with me, silently closed the door. I kept on walking until I reached a shop. I went in and asked for 'vogues' and a cigarette lighter. I walked a little bit more, and finally found the spot.

A beautiful river spread ahead of me, silver as moon, calm as see. I sat there, opened the package. I looked at the cigarettes, admiring their length. When I last smocked them they were forbidden for me.

It was a long time ago, so when I first breathed it in I coughed a little bit. How I enjoyed the harshness of it! As I sat there, I felt a tickling sensation on my legs, and then on my lap. I saw Indépendant looking at me expectantly. She looked at me, her eyes wide. She seemed scared, there was something in those eyes that told me that.

"Don't worry, we _will_ manage. If there is anyone in this world who will- it'll be us, my dear."

I soothed the cat. She immediately calmed down. Like me.

'We are your friends.' Hell you are, just not the right ones at the moment.

Words, words, when we ought to worship action.

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep, male voice.

"_Miss me?"_

I turned around to see him starring back at me.

"Leave me alone." I said with all the calmness.

"You shouldn't smoke. You are too cute to smoke." He looked at me seriously.

"You're not the one to decide that." I snapped.

He looked at me, a little surprised. "I know that. It's just that you shouldn't."

"Fuck off! You're the one killing people for gods' sake!" I knew that could get my into very serious trouble, but I didn't care. Not a bit. I turned my back to him, aware of the fact that he was still looking at me.

"It's not that simple." He answered quietly. Still not turning my back to him, I said

"Nor this."

With that I got up, still holding my kitten, and left Darien standing there. When I passed next him he shouted after me.

"You are not going to turn around, are you?"

I didn't dare to.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, but it was the end of the year (grades, tests) plus I went to Spain and Portugal for two weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do remember that Serena here is a real person- she has her moods, bad days, weaknesses, moments that made her the way she 'is' in the story. Plus, a lawyer is a hard job, but about that in the next chapter.

As always, special thanks goes to:

**dollbaby jess**- i dunno why i didn't like it. It just didn't sound right for me. Ofcourse I'd like to know all that stuff  good luck :D

**AnnitaChibaKou**- love that part too :D

**Serenity-90**

**Lady Isis**

**Crystal Angel**

**Rena Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

She made her way back home. Nope, she couldn't turn around. Nope, she wouldn't turn around. It's not that she felt something for him. No, she felt absolutely nothing. He was just _another_ guy you worshipped her. just another one. No need to worry, it would soon pass.

As she entered the house she wanted nothing but to go to sleep. Just forget everything, get rid of everyone. Start over as a nice girl, with a good family, loving parents, a normal life.

But she knew the reality was different and she had to cope with it. Life is life, there's no further definition to it. It's just what it is.

She had to apologize to her friends, and as usual they apologized to her too.

"I have to go pack now" Said Serena. The others looked questioningly at her.

"But you just arrived.." Mina started. However, she just knew from Serena's look that no matter what happened, for whatever the reason, she was going.

"Yeah, I know, sorry but Andrew called me. He really needs me." Serena faked a sad face and continued, "But you and Rini can stay, really."

"We can't stay here without you!" exclaimed Mina. Rini watched the two with interest.

Suddenly Serena's stare turned to Rini. "Honey, would you go upstairs and put all my clothes on the bed?". Rini wanted to say 'no, I wanna stay. If you're gonna go, I'm gonna go too!" but somehow she couldn't. She felt it was not a good time to argue, so she quietly made her way upstairs. When everyone heard Serena's door close they all looked at Serena.

"I need some time you guys. Seriously you don't expect me to rest with this psycho following me around, do you?" she said quietly. They all knew it wasn't the time to try to convince her to go.

"I'll be back with Rini in a week, ok?" Mina asked Serena.

"Thanks. I'm leaving now, in the daylight someone may notice. At least one night out." Serena said quietly. "Could you please make some coffee for the journey?"

After a couple of minutes Serena was out the door, in her car and a thousand miles away in her head.

She hadn't realized how she got back to New York, but she kind of missed it. She went home, took a shower and dressed for work. She hadn't slept the whole night, but she didn't feel tired. She arrived just in time.

SERENA POV

Andrew is going to be so surprised. I'm sure he has so many clients and so much time explaining to them why I am not in the office, he'll just greet me with open hands.

I got back into my car, I was going to be 30 minutes early. Back to work, back to life.

It has only been a couple of days since I've been gone but I missed the place. I missed the tension, even the problems.

When I entered the building there where only a couple of security looking at me rather strangely. I ignored them and made my way to the office. On the way I grabbed a coffee, just like I usually would. Nothing has changed. Time to call a couple of clients and tell them I'm baaaack. Before Darien realizes I have left it will be a couple of day—

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. A couple of days, not seconds. There, on my desk lay a bouquet of white and red roses. And a carnation.

"Long time no see, huh?

Not a very nice thing to run away..

But since you're back in town, we still must get back to the meeting you left..

Kisses honey

Darien

Ps. Andrew should come in just about.. now."

"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK UNTIL MONDAY." I heard a very angry Andrew scream.

"If you want to, I can just go back" I turned around and gave him a smile. I know it, you know it. You know that I know and I know that you know so don't bother. You need me. say it. Say I have to go on a meeting with Mr. Kawasaki, Ms Levis, Mr. Janmet..

"Now that you're actually here, back to work, I have a task for you." Andrew smiled at me.

"Mr Kawasaki, right? I mean I know he is a very important client to us. Plus, it is a murderer trial and we cannot afford to lose him. Call him now?"

"He is important..."

"Great" I answered and was about to pick up the phone when Andrew continued.

"I know it's great, but you have to go now."

Ha! I knew! You need me! Ha. Told you sweetheart, I know that you know, you know that…

" Francaise Avenue, the taxi will take you there. You have to go to Darien and talk to him about the deal"

CRASH

What is on Andrew's Armani suit and his beautiful purple Dolce and Gabana shirt? Why is it brown? Looks like my coffee… Where is it? Yeah, here is..

The cup. Empty cup in my hand.

Ooops.

"SERENA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!". Ok Sere, you just crossed the line a little bit there. But just a bit.

"You know, purple is really _not your color_… brown looks _really_ good on you" I gave him the most innocent look I could. _Look into my eyes_ honey, look into my eyes. Mina isn't here, look into my 'eyes'.

"If it weren't for Darien…" he started

"Not back to him… God, Mr. Kawasaki is pissed off now for sure! He can get a sentence for life! He is paying us big money! I am the only one who can help him. I know it and you know it." I answered. Fuck. Andrew is even more pissed off.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK WE WILL TALK ABOUT! Get out of my sight, _go_ to his office and sign the goddamn papers! NOW!" By the time he finished I was already making my way to the door. Oh, who cares?

I put a finger on his suit where the coffee was spilt. I put it to my lips, and whispered.

"Tasty." By the time he realized what I said, I was already out the door. That should cool him a little bit.

"This way please." A security guard showed me a lift. Just a minute and I'll be in the devil's office. Great, just what I needed.

I guess they all know who I am already. Head up, straighten up girl. You are a woman of success.

ding

I was finally out of the elevator and was facing a huge pair of doors. A label shone venomously- 'Darien Shields'. The security guard opened the door for me and I was in.

SHIIIIT. What is that?

Before me was a gigantic office, half of which was of glass. He even had a small garden outside! And a lake! A couple of benches. And a beautiful view of the city.

Life is unfair.

"I assume you like my office" a masculine voice broke in. I turned around, only to see him smiling at me. Nope, you're not going to win Mr.! Not with me! Hey, on the other hand, that Gucci suit on you looks really good. How about you take it off… SHUT UP!

"_It'll pass_." I looked at him unimpressed. Not going to impress me dear, you are most certainly not.

"And I thought your eyes were about to pop out…" he added moving a couple of steps closer. He finally stopped when we were just a centimeter apart. Jerk. Another step wouldn't hurt me.

BACK OF SERE! One leg back, second one back too..

I tried to go to a chair, but he just blocked my way.

"Move." I said slowly, making sure he got the 'you-have-ten-seconds-or-else' look.

"Make a move on you, sure why not? Didn't know you were so forward." He made a quick step in my direction and put his arms around me. God, WHY DOES HE KEEP ON TOUCHING MY ASS! Motherfucking…

"tsk, tsk, not nice to swear" ops. He heard that. Time to take desperate measures.

"FUCK" was the only sound that came from his lips. Didn't have to aim to high, his jewels are pretty big.

SERENA!

Stop. Go to the fucking chair and put the papers on the desk. Like nothing happened.

"_Back to business_" I said calmly and smiled at him. Not going to get me my dear.

"Or maybe not" he said with a little smile on his face.

I completely ignored him.

"Right.. all you have to do is sign here, here and there" I said pointing the places and giving him a 'not-gonna-get-me-tiger' look.

"Let's go to the garden, it's much nicer there." He got up and mentioned me outside.

"No, really. I mean this will only take you 10 seconds, then you can go to your garden and do whatever you like." I answered hastily. I don't like that smile on his face _at all_.

"Promise? Whatever I like?" amusement danced in his eyes. Motherfucker.

"Can you please just sign the papers?" ignore. Just ignore him. Ignore those stupid remarks. You are deaf to them.

Suddenly, I totally forgot about any papers.

General POV

Darien threw himself at Serena. Before she even had an occasion to react to this, he was already all over her, throwing all the papers of his desk and laying her on it. He was giving burning kisses on her lips, neck, before she even realized it her jacket was on the other side of the room.

'Spontaneous' thought Serena. At last, something positive that was spontaneous in her life. For the past couple of years she did nothing but planning. It's a wonder she didn't put her 'peeing time' in her schedule. Although she always said everything had to be organized in her life, she missed spontaneity.

However, she had no time to realize what she was actually doing. His one hand was caressing her breast, the other was on her inner thigh. Heaven, it was heaven. He kept on kissing her neck. She violently took his jacket off, tore his shirt, quiet surprised by her own behavior. He was taking her shirt off, suddenly delicate with her breast. He was teasing her. She moaned. His hand was getting even deeper into her thighs, she felt like her brain was going to explode. She bit him on the neck.

knock knock

he didn't stop, but she came back to reality. Serena threw Darien of him and looked at him.

knock knock

"I AM BUSY!" Darien shouted angrily. Now Serena understood why people were so scared of him. His eyes were like fire at the moment, his posture straight, there was something in him that said not to get near.

"It's Sapphire. Important Darien. Very important."

Serena quickly jumped off the desk and run to her clothes that lay in the far corner. Darien caught her hand.

"Don't" the fire was still burning in his eyes.

She forced his hand to let go and run to her clothes. 'How could you? He just puts his hand on you and you are already his! Great going, Sere!'

"When you sign the papers, leave them at my secretary's office." She said, as though nothing happened, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Said Serena as she put her shirt back on" Darien stood there, not letting go of the subject. He quietly cursed his luck. He had her. he had her right there on the table. And now she was out. Again.

Serena turned even redder than she was already and looked at him. He stood there, only trousers and shoes on. 'He must be working out 3 hours per day' Serena thought quietly, but soon scolded herself for having such thoughts.

She had no idea what to answer him. 'Yeah, you caught me. I am a woman for gods sake.' She was terrified. How could she just let go so easily? Deciding not to say anything she put her jacket back on and made her way to the doors.

He, however, was faster. She tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

'No wonder Serena, since he has his hand on them' Serena thought angrily.

"Don't go. _Please_" he looked intensely into her eyes. However, she was not looking back. She was facing the door, not making any movement.

"Look at me." he said quietly. She still ignored her.

"Okay Geri Halliwell, let me out the door right now." She quietly, yet so calmly said. He took her head into his hands and forced her to look at her. Before he even managed to dig into them she slapped his hand and pushed him off.

"Ciao." Was all she said as she run out of the office.

"THIS IS NOT OVER SERENITY" he shouted after her.

Meanwhile, his brother looked at him, too scared to utter a word.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Darien shouted at his brother angrily.

Saphire just smiled at his brother.

"She left her purse bro'" Darien turned around and smiled. Indeed, she did.

They were going to meet sooner than she thought.

SO, what do you think guys? Sorry for not writing for such a long time, but I was really busy, school ya know :P anyways, I feel I must get back to practice with these stories.. so, please do tell me what you think, this always mobilizes me! kisses :

Ps thanks Shabopo, I totally forgot the story.. since I received your review I decided to continue the story.


	7. Trouble

Four men sat around a table. They were all looking at a certain subject. You could see different emotions in their eyes- one was curious, the second one- scared, third wandered what was the deal and the fourth- excited. After all the object sitting right there, in front of them was so small, yet looked pretty venomous. It was like a snake, waiting to strike and attack the victims. They all sat there for about 5 minutes, admiring it. It was small, but not to small. Elegant, but not over-the-top. Simple in a positive way.

The whole world was in it. You could never know what would happen if you opened it. It was a mystery, everyone wanted it, but in the end nobody did. However, these four had it. Just to themselves.

Nephrite broke the tension.

"I know a woman's bag is like a shrine, but can't we just open it?"

"you may never know what's in there. I wouldn't be afraid it a panther jumped out of it, after all it's Serena's bag." Jadeite responded calmly.

They all looked at the simple bag in front of them in awe.

"Time to open Pandora's box" Darien added cheerfully. He couldn't wait. This was way better than opening Christmas gifts.

They all stood up, Darien slowly unzipped the bag. They waited for a couple of seconds, yet nothing jumped out, nothing attacked them, no jaguar, nothing. They all decided to go into the next level: exploration.

When Darien was about to put his hand in it, a loud noise broke the silence. The brave men jumped up, looked at each other horrified. 'What the fuck?'

"THE BAG IS MOVING!" exclaimed Nephirte. He was right, it was moving slowly.

"There is something in it that's moving" concluded Sapphire.

"a bird? Snake? What is she hiding there?" wondered Jadeite.

"Only one way to find out" said Dariren as he put his hand in the bag. The rest waited silently.

"Got it." Replied Darien and slowly pulled a cell phone out of the bag.

"A CELL PHONE?" exclaimed Jadeite. They were scared of a mobile phone?

"Who's calling?" he asked.

"Some Raye" answered Darien. "Jed, find out anything you can about this Raye person. Pray for his sake that it is a woman." He added.

The phone stopped ringing. Instead, a SMS message appeared. Without a second thought Darien opened it and read:

'Pick up the goddamn phone idiot. We think he left too. Come on, it's just a guy. Cute, nicely built and rich guy. If you like him go get him tigress! Kisses from your friends.'

A grin appeared of Darien's face.

"Let's continue with the bag."

What they found there surprised them- it was true, a woman kept her life in her bag. 'So I have her.' thought Darien quietly to himself.

SERENA POV

He had me. He almost had me.

You incompetent, mindless creature! How could you! He barely touched you and you're all over him! Jesus, get a grip on yourself. I hurriedly made my way to the office, slammed the door right behind me and sat on my desk. NO, don't!

Not on the desk.

Sit on the table.

No, not the table, chair. Sit on the chair. Like normal people.

Good, now think.

Ok, I'm officially screwed. The first page of the newspapers tomorrow will say 'Serena almost had… ' no, I can't say it. Didn't have anything. Nope. Nothing.

Wait a minute.

Isn't something missing? Where is my mobile? Where is my notebook?

In my purse

Where is my…

NO!

The door opened and Andrew rushed in.

"What's wrong."

"my purse" I mumbled.

"Somebody stole it?" He asked concerned.

"You can say so…" I answered. What will I do?

" What about the papers?" asked Andrew

"What papers?" oh yeah, the thing you were supposed to bring to your boss, remember? Not do something on the table..

"Do something?" Andrew looked confused. Did I say that out loud?

"Uhm, yeah, he will bring them soon. I mean, he just had to ehhh, read it again." Believe the bullshit, Andrew, believe the bullshit.

"Didn't take you long" yeah, I'm fast baby. Wanna try me? Darien almost did. Seems like there are no limits for me anymore. Maybe I should fuck the President now?

"Yeah, we.. uhm.. oh, never mind". None of your business!

Ring Ring

The phone is ringing. I am not going to pick it up. Fuck off. I'm not here.

"The phone is ringing Serena". Very smart Andrew.

"I know" I answered calmly.

"You know they are not art. You can touch them. And talk." Andrew added with a smile.

"Nah, you can't touch the paintings. Just like you can't…"

"PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE". Ok, Andrew is pissed.

"No." You are not going to make me.

"Fine" Andrew muttered as he picked it up. Fucked up male.

"Andrew Marcozi speaking". That's my office you … oh, there are no words.

However, he continued, "of course. I will talk to her. thank you very much for calling." He hang up.

"Guess where you are going tonight?" he gave me a smile.

"HOME?" I answered sarcastically.

"Take another guess."

"Hm, let me think. Oh, I know! Home."

"Someone will pick you up from your apartment at 8. You left a purse at Darien's office."

"Nope."

"Then where is your purse?" he asked calmly. SHIIIT.

"at home."

"You didn't take your purse with you today?" he looked amused.

"Yeah, it was .. ill". What are you, Bridget Jones? HEEY, he is walking out of my office! He believed me! Sucker!

"Nice try. Don't worry, you won't need to play flute since you already charmed his snake." He added before getting out of my office.

Shit. You are not going to get away from this one. I bolted out of myoffice.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Come on Serena, it was just a joke." Andrew looked at me uncomfortably. Gotcha.

"Well, some jokes are not funny. Are you trying to say that I get my success only from having.." Andrew interrupted me.

"NO, what I'm trying to say is.. it's kind of obvious. Your shirt is on the wrong side."

I looked down at it. SHIT. It is.

"it's not what you think" I growled.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it works. And it seems to be working out just fine." He winked at me and walked by me slowly.

"Than why I loathe going on any form of meetings with him?" I ask logically.

Andrew kept on walking past a corridor. Before entering his office he said

"Maybe you're afraid of what you find there. Or in you."

I slammed the door behind me. that's the definition of a bad day, if you ask me.

GENERAL

Before heading for the unwanted meeting Serena decided to relax- she took a long bath, prepared herself for the date, ekhem, meeting and slowly made her way downstairs. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful deep red silk skirt, a black jacket and a dark blue buttoned shirt. She put on dark make-up, after all she always wanted to look good, this was not only for the dark-haired idiot.

She tried not to look impressed, she saw the camera in the corner of the limousine. She took her notebook out, starting to write something, she even pulled her eyebrows together as though she was making a grand effort. Yeah, right.

'Keep your hands to himself. Keep his hands to yourself.. himself I mean!'

The car slowly came to a halt, the driver opened the door and she slowly, very elegantly got out.

She tried very hard to hide the amazement but how could she? The house was gigantic, posh, simple yet elegant.

Suddenly Darien appeared behind her.

"Please, do follow me." he mentioned her upstairs, into his room. It was big, she somehow felt uncomfortable with the thought that in the same room as she was currently situated in, was his king size bed. White silk sheets, very royal.

She than turned around and saw a table, candlelit, ready to dine. Why were there two forks, knives, and plates?

"I didn't really have the time to dine, so I was wandering if you could join me?" he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not particularly hungry you know" Serena lied. Suddenly, a large growl broke the silence.

They both laughed "Ok, maybe just a little bit. I mean I should get back home… "

"I cooked, come on." Darien gave one of his charming smiles.

"If you insist." Serena sighted, and sat down. She was quite impressed- his cooking proved to be quite good.

"So, how do you like my cooking?" Was Darien nervous when asking the question, or was it just Serena's imagination?

"I thought it was impossible for a man to cook well." She answered with a smile.

"Everything is possible. Impossible takes longer. What else do you find impossible?"

"Love at first sight." She answered without thought.

"Love at first sight? Do I have to walk by you again?" Darien grinned.

"How about you walk out?" Serena grinned even more.

"Ouch, sharp tongue. I've lost my phone no., so can I have yours?"

"You kinda stole my actual phone already."

"You left it, and since lawyers don't do anything accidentally, I'd say that.."

"So don't say anything and make any stupid assumptions." Serena bit back.  
"Excuse me for a moment, I have to bring dessert." Darien slowly stood up, passed her which made Serena glare at him because he just had to halt right beside her, trying to catch a glimpse of Serena's breast. When he came back with vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce Serena had her 'stolen' purse on her laps.

"You were looking through it." She stated angrily.

"No, I wasn't. what makes you think so?" he looked innocently.

"The mirror. It's on the wrong side."

"You have a mirror in your pocket?" he suddenly asked

"No, why?" she looked confused.

"'Cause I see myself perfectly in your pants." Serena's face changed from pale to red.

"I'm not your sex object you pervert."

"NO, you just don't object to our sex" Darien grinned proudly.

That was too much for Serena, before realizing what she was doing, she threw the dessert at him. 'ops, I did it again.'

"You know, this is a very expensive suit. Actually, it's the best one I had…" he said while making his way to her.

Serena, on the other hand, realized her mistake and very slowly got up and with her front to him and back to the wall, started retreating.

"Come on, you still have it." She tried to soothe him. Plus, the fact that he was holding his ice-cream in his right hand wasn't exactly a good sign. She tried not to laugh at the thought that she had indeed a rare specie in front of her- a mafia king with chocolate sauce on his face. She smiled broadly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?" Darien wasn't so happy.

"OH, never…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence as she felt something solid behind her- yeah, that was a wall. 'Shit'.

Darien closed on her pretty quick, put one of his arms right next to her, so she had practically no way of getting out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Now was Darien's turn to grin slowly.

Serena didn't quite know what was there in his eyes- was he angry with her now? Didn't he want to kill her. she had no doubts that he could kill people for that. Serena suddenly felt something weird on her lips, cheek and on her neck. Was that?...

Suddenly she felt a hurricane. No, it was a volcano erupting. It hit her, an extremely hot wave. She moaned softly. Darien put hot chocolate on all those places, and was licking it off, sucking to her neck sending chills up and down her spine. Unknowingly, she arched her back. A thousand thoughts ran threw her head 'you shouldn't' 'charm his snake' 'rini' 'what are you doing', but after a while she forgot everything as he was kissing her passionately, and she was kissing him back.

He lifted her roughly, held her tight against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around him, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He quickly undid her shirt, which was partly covered in sauce, but neither seemed to notice that.

Long moans erupted from her lips. It wasn't so good since a long time. It's not easy to satisfy women- though men never actually believed that. he knew exactly what to do. He than spun her around and laid her on his bed. He didn't lie down with her for a couple of seconds- he had to admire what he had in front of him. She was perfect. Breasts not to small, not to big. Flat stomach, slim arms. He could see her burning up. He knew what she wanted. And he was going to give it to her.

He slowly put his hand on her right thigh and began to move upwards. Serena tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She put her feet on his chest and pushed him roughly. 'If that's how you wanna play baby' He took one of her stockings and slowly pulled it off. He knew she was going crazy, but he was losing his mind too. She was the woman. The one who turned him on beyond any control. She did it again, she was hitting him lightly on the chest. It made him go totally crazy. He grabbed both her legs with one hand and lay on her.

From that moment on, they both lost control for a long time.

SERENA

Hmhm. Slept well today. It's Saturday. Greaaaat! Now time to get.. waitaminute. Since when do I have such nice sheets? And what is holding me, the cat lost its fur?

Open your eyes, don't be scared.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

My clothes are scattered everywhere, my jacket is covered in chocolate and I am lying naked with ….NOO!

Calm down. You have done this before. Fuck, he is holding me tight. Nice muscular arms.. FOCUS GIRL! We need to get out of here.

I slowly lifted myself up and slipped from his arms, putting a pillow in my place. He didn't seem to notice.

Now is the time to find my clothes.

After a couple of minutes I was finally dressed and ready to go. I made a final glance at Darien- sleeping like a rock. I slipped out of his home. Luckily, no guards or any kind of security there. I quickly took a taxi. The driver strangely looked at my clothes, covered in chocolate, but I couldn't care less.

I slept with him. Crossed the line.

I obviously shouldn't have. Oh, who cares.

Before I even realized it, the ride was over and I was heading to my apartment. I quickly opened the door, thinking about a hot bath. Cure for everything. I threw my shoes with a passion and heard a loud thud as they hit the wall.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I jumped up and turned around. On my couch, out of no-where, sat a t-shirtless Darien. On my table were two plates with French croissants and two cups of coffee. I stared at him in shock.

"You didn't have any breakfast. Come on, join me."

"IN MY OWN APARTMENT?" I shouted angrily.

"You obviously didn't want to dine in mine, so I had to bring it here." He smiled devilishly.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to come uninvited?" how dare he?

"Didn't anyone teach you not to run away from responsibilities?" he answered back. Fuck.

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Some questions are answers." Urgh, that man is frustrating.

I stared at him angrily.

Click

What's that sound?

Somebody's trying to open the door.

SHIT! Rini's coming back today!

"What the…" Darien managed to say as I opened the nearest wardrobe and shoved him into it.

"Don't move or I'll kill you" I whispered as I tried to close the door.

He caught my hand and moved me closer.

"I'll feel a little bit lonely without you" and he kissed me.

SHIT! The door was just about to open now so I quickly closed the wardrobe.

"Hey you guys" I shouted cheerily.

Mina looked at me weirdly.

"Are you ok?" she looked around the apartment. "Having breakfast?"

"I.. um.. made it for you guys!" I said cheerily. That was close.

"mummy!" Rini shouted and hugged me.

Time to get Darien out of my apartment. Quick.

"Rini, why don't you and auntie Mina go and get the rest of the things while I finish with the breakfast?". Rini nodded and took Mina's hand.

"Do you have a guy in your apartment?" Mina looked slyly.

"Good joke Mina" I answered, faking a laugh.

"Could it be Darien?" Mina answered laughing back at me.

"Pleaaase. Yeah, Darien sure" I said as I closed the door behind her and Rini.

"Could it be me?" a masculine voice asked.

I turned around to find Darien, an eyebrow raised, looking at me.

"Come on, get out!" I said as I took his hand and tried to pull him out of the apartment.

Na-ah. Not an easy task.

"What will you give me?" he pulled me close, turned me around so we were both staring at each other.

"How about… nothing?" I tried myself out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"You are the one for me. I want to be with you. Trust me. I'll see you soon.. very soon." He let go of me and left the apartment.

I stared back bluntly. I felt happy. Independence run to the bathroom.

The next day I woke up, took a shower and made my way to work. I don't know why I chose to walk, consider it fate. Luck. Lack of luck. I always like to walk when I feel happy. I dropped by a café and bought myself a coffee. Nice way to start a day. Slowly sipping it, I walked down the street. I don't know why, but I decided to buy a newspaper. I haven't read one for such a long time, I should find out about what's going on in the world .

"2$ please" the guy with the newspapers told me.

"Keep the change" I told him as I gave him a five dollar note.

I opened the newspaper and started reading. A picture caught my eye.

The coffee fell on the floor.

"Darien and the dark-haired beauty". A picture of Darien and Beryl, one of the famous 'daddy-girls', her father owns a huge company. Done 2 days ago.

Kissing. Fucking. Passionately.

I threw the newspaper behind me and kept on walking. The fucker is going to get it.

In my office a bouquet of roses awaited me. I threw them into the rubbish bin violently.

"Andrew!" I called out. In a couple of seconds he appeared in my office.

"How can I help my best lawyer?" he asked cheerily.

"I no longer wish to represent Chiba. No matter what." Andrew looked at me surprised.

"Should I call him?" he asked concerned. Yes, he knows when he shouldn't argue with me.

"Yes. Tell him that if he ever tries to talk to me, I'll cut his dick off." I said as I dialed a number.

"Mr. Kawasaki? Hello, I'm so sorry… well, yes, I would love to represent you."

Sailor moon does not belong to me.

So, what do you guys think?

I know it sucks, but I'm in a hurry.

Drop a line :P otherwise I will not continue.


End file.
